Demon Blood
by Nari Aizawa
Summary: 2 years after the series ends, weird things happen to the Spirit Detectives. Who is this strange teacher?
1. New Teacher

Note to Readers: This story takes place 2 years after the series ends. Kurama has graduated from school and is working for his stepfather. Hiei lives with Kurama in the human world. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko and in their senior year of school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or an of its characters. Any other things I mention, that don't seem to belong to me do not as well.

Kurama sat on his futon, quietly reading "The Lord of the Rings" on a rainy Monday morning. Normally he and Hiei would be out doing as they please, but the rain had ruined their plans. He glanced up from his reading when a cold wind blew into his room.

"I left the window open a bit so you could come back in." Hiei glanced at his lover.

"You shouldn't have. The wind could make you sick." Kurama moved over for Hiei to sit next to him. Hiei laid down next to Kurama and stared up at the ceiling. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Reading. You would like this story. A lot of fighting and gore. But the plot is beautiful. I'm really enjoying it." Kurama smiled as he read more of the book. "It's good that you're not wet. Otherwise you have to walk around my room naked." Hiei looked up at his lover with a smirk.

"And you would mind?" Kurama thought about it for a little.

"Well yes. I don't anyone seeing MY Hiei wandering around without clothes. They might take you away for themselves." Hiei laughed at Kurama's theory and straddle his hips. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before kissing each other sweetly.

"I'm hungry." Hiei said around the kisses. His stomach grumbled as to prove his words.

"We have some Sweet Snow. I know you want that." Hiei sat up and stared at Kurama anxiously.

"I WANT Sweet Snow!" Hiei jumped off the bed and out the door of Kurama's room. Kurama followed behind him and smiled to himself.

~~~

"Hey Kuwabara?" Yusuke poked his companions shoulder from behind him. "Ya know we have a new teacher this year? I wander what she looks like…" He pondered to himself.

"Cool. We have a girl teacher. I haven't had a female teacher since 1st grade. But she was old and crinkly." Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"Boys, be quiet. The teacher will be in here any moment. You've been good students for the past year. Don't mess up." Keiko slapped the boys over the heads. They glared at her but nodded in agreement. After dealing with demons and almost dying countless times for Koenma, the Spirit detectives haven't been given an assignment in two years.

The door to the classroom opened and in stepped a middle aged woman with flowing blue hair and gleaming red eyes. Kuwabara and Yusuke and sat in shock. Not just because of her striking beauty, but also because of her energy signal.

"Hey Yusuke? You feel that?" Yusuke nodded and leaned closer.

"She feels just like…"

Oh no! Who is this mysterious teacher? What is wrong with her energy signal? Review and find out! Bye!


	2. WHAT?

Note to Readers: This story takes place 2 years after the series ends. Kurama has graduated from school and is working for his stepfather. Hiei lives with Kurama in the human world. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko and in their senior year of school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or an of its characters. Any other things I mention, that don't seem to belong to me do not as well.

Other Note: I didn't realize that this was the same title as another story. Sorry about that. The plot is entirely different though. So don't worry. ^_^ This is not a self insertion story. Read my profile to find out why.

The door to the classroom opened and in stepped a middle aged woman with flowing blue hair and gleaming red eyes. Kuwabara and Yusuke and sat in shock. Not just because of her striking beauty, but also because of her energy signal.

"Hey Yusuke? You feel that?" Yusuke nodded and leaned closer.

"She feels just like…" Yusuke began.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Aizawa." The blue haired woman spoke kindly to her students. "You'll be stuck with me ALL year so I'd like to get to know each of you and create good chemistry." She smiled and pulled out her attendance book. "Okay. Lets get started…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat quietly in their seats. Being in health/gym class with Ms. Aizawa would be a very interesting year indeed. The two boys wanted to know more about their new teacher.

"Hey Kuwabara?" Yusuke leaned over to get the other boys attention.

"Yeah?" He responded quietly.

"Lets have a meeting at Genkai's after school." Kuwabara nodded and attempted to contact Kurama with his spiritual powers.

//Kurama?// He spoke mentally.

/AH! Kuwabara!/ Kurama yelled in shock.

//We're having a meeting at Genkai's after school. Bring Hiei.//

/I always do. Why is there a meeting?/

//We'll give you the details later.// He cut the connection.

"Did you tell them?" Yusuke asked anxiously.

"Yeah. They'll be there." Kuwabara told him.

"Urameshi! Kazuma! Is there a problem?" Ms. Aizawa asked nicely but forcefully. They shook their heads in response. "Good. I would like to see you two after school." They nodded again.

"Yusuke! First day and already you cause trouble!" Keiko huffed from her seat.

"Keiko… Meet us at Genkai's, okay?" Yusuke said to his girlfriend.

"Why?" She looked at him quizzically.

"You'll find out there." She smiled at him and listened to the teacher go over the years schedule.

~~~

Kurama sat on his sofa with Hiei in his lap eating his sweet snow happily. He took off from work that day because he wanted to send time with Hiei. He had been working extra hard lately and he hardly had any time for himself or Hiei.

"Hiei. We have to go to Genkai's today." Kurama spoke softly to his lover.

"And?" Hiei put down his empty bowl and turned around in Kurama's lap.

"I guess we got called in for a mission?" He answered.

"After two years of nothing? I don't think so." Hiei snorted. Kurama smiled at Hiei logic.

"I guess you're right." He then settled down on the couch with Hiei on his chest.

~~~

Kuwabara waited for Yusuke to arrive from his last class of the day. They thought they were in trouble for disrupting Ms. Aizawa. He saw Yusuke walking in the hallway with Keiko under his arm.

"Urameshi! Come on!" He yelled to his friend. Yusuke waved him off and released Keiko.

"I'll be back in awhile. Meet us at Genkai's." Keiko nodded and kissed his cheek. She walked down the hall and out the school.

"Lets go Urameshi." The carrot top pulled the dazed boy to their teachers room.

"Hi boys! Sit down. I'll be right with you." Ms. Aizawa spoke politely. The teens sat in the front seats and waited.

"Your name is Nari?" Ms. Aizawa looked up at Kuwabara and smiled.

"Yes. I'm glad your observant. I'll allow only you two to call me that." She said quickly.

"How come?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"You know an…old friend of mine." The boys looked at her oddly. "Where can I find Kurama?"

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

What does Nari know about Kurama? Who is she and what does she want? Find out next time. REVIEW!!


	3. Questions Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or an of its characters. Any other things I mention, that don't seem to belong to me do not as well.

"You know an…old friend of mine." The boys looked at her oddly. "Where can I find Kurama?"

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"Boys! Calm down, please!" The teens looked at her in shock.

"H…how do you know him?" Kuwabara asked timidly.

"Lets just say he's an old acquaintance of mine." She smiled sweetly. "Look. You don't have to bring him to me now okay? I want him to see me."

"Uhh…let me get this straight. You want us to get an old buddy who happens to be our friend and bring him to you?" Yusuke said to the ruby eyed women.

"Right. The Dark Tournament is coming…" Nari began.

"What the hell?! How do you…" They cut her off mid sentence.

"Stop yelling!" Nari glared at both boys and they immediately froze. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted…The Dark Tournament is coming up and my team is the guest team of the year. Bring Kurama with you and Let me know you're there. But come only for the semi-finals and the finals. Understand?"

"How do you know your team will advance that far?" Yusuke asked his teacher. Nari laughed a little.

"Oh don't worry about that. I trust my team to reach that far. But will you do this for me?" The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll talk it over with our friends and tell you tomorrow." Kuwabara told her.

"O.K. Now run along. I know you have places to be. And, thanks." Nari bowed to her students and watched them leave the building. She smiled to herself and sat on her desk. "It's okay. You can come out now. They left." A door slid open from the back of the room and a tall black haired man stepped out. A mask covered the lower half of his face and his eyes shown an eerie purple.

"Do you think he'll come?" The deep voice questioned her.

"Yes Karasu. He'll come." Nari smiled.

~~~

Kurama and Hiei sat at Genkai's with Keiko, Botan, and Koenma. Genkai stood at the door, leaning against its frame.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kurama asked Keiko softly. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Our new teacher wanted to talk with him and Kuwabara. I hope they're not in too much trouble." Keiko sighed and resumed reading.

"Those idiots love to cause trouble. It's in their nature." Hiei told the young girl. Kurama hit Hiei softly on the knee.

"They've been behaving well for the past year Hiei." Kurama smiled sweetly to Hiei and received one back, slightly. He turned his head away from his lovers face when he heard the shouts of Yusuke and Kuwabara coming to the temple.

"Sorry about the wait. We had a nice chat with our teacher." Kuwabara said while he and Yusuke sat down on the temple floor.

"Okay…I'm gonna get right to the point. Our teacher," Yusuke pointed to himself, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "She is asking about you Kurama." Kurama raised his eyebrows. "She says she knows you as an old friend. Since she said 'Kurama' when she spoke it must have been when you were a demon."

"And another thing was she felt very similar to your ki signature. Did you have sex with any humans and then they had kids?" Kurama fell over at Kuwabara's question.

"Ahem…well, actually I never had any female lovers. And I never went to humans." Kurama blushed bright red. Hiei looked at him amused. He put a small hand on Kurama's knee.

"Well…did you have any connections to humans?" Kurama shook his head.

"Not that I can recall. I did have some demon female friends but nothing close to a relationship." Kurama pondered fro a bit and then gasped in shock. "No…it couldn't be her."

"Who?" Hiei asked his lover.

"The only ones that I can think of are my sister or her daughter. But Nao died 25 years ago and her daughter Sakue lives with her twin brother Hiroya somewhere in the Makai." Kurama felt his eyes begin to water at the thought of his sister. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Kurama walked quickly towards his house. Hiei stared at his love and got up to follow.

"We'll talk later." The others watched as he ran to Kurama and put an arm around his waist. They walked to their apartment and sat on the couch. Kurama sat in silence, a distressing look in his eyes. Hiei got up an kneeled in front of him.

"Talk to me fox. What's wrong?" Hiei looked into his lovers tear-filled eyes.

"I-I couldn't save her Hiei." He put his head down. "25 years ago Nao and I were fighting a very powerful demon. He was an S class. We fought for hours until the final attack was sent at me. Nao jumped and pushed him out of the way. They fell into a hole and never came back up. There was nothing I could do to save her Hiei…" He began to sob. Hiei held him close and tried his best to comfort him.

"It's okay fox. You'll get through this. I'll help you…I won't let you be alone." Hiei whispered into the demons ear. Kurama looked up from Hiei's now soaked chest and smiled sadly.

"I know. I love you." Kurama kissed his lovers lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too." Hiei kissed him back, showing his fox all the love he held for him.

~~~

"I'll call Hiei later to give him the other details. I hope Kurama's ok." Yusuke said to everyone after explaining the situation. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go home and see if I can get out of school for a few days. You should to Urameshi." Yusuke slapped his forehead.

"Dammit. My mom won't like this. Oh well. I'm not going to be fighting this time so it won't matter." Keiko grabbed his ear and pulled hard.

"What do you mean? It does mattered stupid. How do you think I fell?" Yusuke yelped and rubbed his sore ear.

"Oy Keiko. Of course you feel bad about me going but…I won't fight. Ok?" The brunette looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"The only way you can go is if go too!" Yusuke sighed in defeat and allowed her to join him and his friends to go to the Dark Tournament. Koenma and Botan agreed to go as well. But Genkai wanted to stay at the temple and work with her new students.

~~~

Kurama lay staring at the ceiling, Hiei silently on his now bare chest. The hone rang and Hiei picked it up.

"Yes?" Hiei sniped.

"Hiya Hiei!" Yusuke spoke loudly into the phone. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurama looked at Hiei and giggled.

"I just thought I'd explain what's going on to you guys. Ya mind if I come over?" Yusuke questioned the fire demon.

"I guess. We need to get dressed so don't rush over here." Hiei hung up the phone. "Yusuke's coming over. We have to get up now…" Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei softly.

"Alright." Hiei sat up and climbed off the bed with Kurama in suit. They dressed quickly and when they finished the doorbell rang.

"Hello Yusuke. I'm sorry about earlier." Kurama apologized.

"Ah no prob." Yusuke came in and sat on the chair. Kurama and Hiei sat on the couch next to each other. "Ok. I'll tell everything Nari, my teacher told me…" Yusuke explained the Dark Tournament and how they had t be there during the semi-finals and finals only. Hiei looked at Kurama for any sort of emotional reaction but he never faltered and small but sweet smile.

"I understand. I'll be there. I'm very curious as to who wants to meet me this badly." Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Well…I'd better go. I'll see you guys sometime soon right?"

"Of course. And if not we'll meet at Genkai's before we leave for the tournament." Kurama spoke with kindness even though he felt sorrow in his heart. Yusuke waved goodbye and went home.

Okay. That's enough. Why is Yusuke's teacher working with Karasu who is supposed to be dead? Who is Nao and why was she killed so easily? Find out next time! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
